The Cruise
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: The Rugrats, their children, and their parents go on a cruise. Pairings: Peter/Kimi, Tommy/Lil, Chuckie/Nicole, Phil/Wally, Angelica/Hariold, Susie/Stephen, Dil/Wendy, Zack/Regina, Jesse/Tiffany, cannon Rugrats parents pairings, and Adam/Abigail. Based on Tommy's Special Gift and Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical.
1. The Birthday Party

**Chapter 1: The Birthday Party**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, June 29th 2035"_

It was a warm Friday morning in Modesto. The baseball season had just concluded, and Adam's baseball team, the Modesto Strikers, had just defeated their rivals, the Yucaipa Renegades, in the final game of the season, on the afternoon of Adam's 12th birthday. In this game, Adam played the position of fielder, and since they couldn't get nine batters for the game due to various reasons, Cassi and Darin volunteered to play in place of the team's usual players. Upon defeating the Yucaipa Renegades, the crowds were on their feet, cheering for the Yucaipa Renegades. In the crowds, Peter, Kimi, Abigail, George, Tommy, Lil, Chuckie, Nicole, Charles, Rachel, Phil, Wally, Benjamin, Megan, Angelica, Harold, Camden, Susie, Stephen, Bob, Dil, Wendy, Emily, Zack, Regina, Jesse, and Tiffany cheered.

"Way to go, son!" Tommy shouted, smiling from up top a set of bleacher as the Modesto Strikers stood in the center of the field, receiving their standing ovation.

"Way to go, sweetheart!" Regina shouted, smiling at Cassi.

"Congratulations, Darin!" Tiffany shouted.

Just then, an announcer congratulated the members of the Modesto Strikers. The crowd applauded, and the players separated and walked back to their family members. Adam, Cassi, and Darin went back to their families and friends. Upon approaching the group, Lil hugged Adam, Regina hugged Cassi, and Tiffany hugged Darin.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you." Lil told Adam.

Adam smiled.

"Thanks, mom." Adam said.

Tommy smiled.

"Alright, let's go celebrate." Tommy said.

The other Rugrats and their families nodded, and they started walking away. Adam began to follow, but then he spotted a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see his baseball coach, a man named Ezekiel Shay, leaving the baseball field. Adam took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Coach Shay!" Adam called out.

Ezekiel stopped in his tracks and turned to face the 12 year old boy.

"Yes, Adam?" Ezekiel asked.

"Thank you for the whole baseball season." Adam replied.

Ezekiel smiled gently in return and simply nodded. Tommy and Lil walked over.

"Would you like to come celebrate with us?" Lil asked politely.

"Nah, you go on ahead. Congratulations, Adam." Ezekiel replied softly.

Tommy gave his son a light nudge on his arm as Ezekiel left in the other direction to head home.

* * *

Later, back at the Pickles house, the Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children were celebrating Adam's team winning the final game of the baseball season, as well as his 12th birthday, with a pool party in the backyard. Eventually, Didi told everyone that it was time for the Birthday cake and presents, and for everyone to get showered and dried off since it would be dark soon. Everyone headed inside, and they took turns in the bathroom to shower off and change clothes.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table. Stu and Didi set down a beautiful yellow cake, layered like a wedding cake, with chocolate icing in front of Adam, with a 1 and a 2 candle lit, along with a blue striped candle to represent one to grow on. Everyone sang the traditional Happy Birthday song to Adam as he prepared to blow out the candles.

"Now, blow out the candles and make a wish." Betty told her maternal grandson encouragingly.

Adam thought to himself what he would wish for. While he wished for an exciting adventure to an unexplored territory, he really wanted a girlfriend. Not many girls seemed to notice him, but lately, he had noticed Abigail acting nervous around him. As he thought of these wishes in his mind, he took a deep breath and blew out the candles on his cake. Everyone cheered him on once all of his candles were blown out, and they ate their cake and ice cream, talking as they did.

An hour later, everyone was gathered in a huge circle in the living room. Adam sat in the middle, so he could open all of his presents. He had gotten several things, from a race car night light, several movies on DVD, astrology pillows, iTunes gift cards, video games, and much more. But Peter had a special surprise for everyone.

"I believe Peter is the last one to give Adam his present." Kimi said.

Kimi stepped to the side as Peter made his way through the crowd to where Adam was sitting. He handed Adam a large brown envelope.

"Happy Birthday, Adam." Peter said as he handed Adam the envelope.

"Thank you, Peter." Adam said.

Adam opened the envelope to find thirty three pieces of paper.

"These are everyone's tickets for the Lipschitz Cruise, which will be setting sail tomorrow for seven days and seven nights. And all of you are invited!" Peter explained.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Peter and Adam went around and handed the tickets to their friends and family.

"We leave tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM, so we'd better get packed and get to bed." Peter said.

Peter gathered Kimi, Abigail, and George, and they headed for the door. Everyone else, except Tommy, Lil, Stu, and Didi, told Adam happy birthday one last time before they also headed for home.

* * *

That night, Adam laid in his bed, awake for a while. He was too excited to sleep because he kept thinking about the next day.

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, June 30th 2035"_

The next day, the Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children woke up early, and they gathered outside the Lipschitz Cruise at the Modesto dockyard. Everyone lined up behind Peter, carrying their suitcases and bags of possessions that they were bringing along on the trip.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Peter asked.

"Yes." everyone replied.

"Then let's go!" Peter said.

The Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children nodded, and they and Peter boarded the Lipschitz Cruise.


	2. The Lipschitz Cruise

**Chapter 2: T** **he Lipschitz Cruise**

The Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children got on board the Lipschitz Cruise, where a tour guide walked up to them.

"Ah, I see our good friend Peter Zindow of the Confederacy has arrived, along with some friends. I'm Aaron Scheaffer, your tour guide." the tour guide introduced.

Peter nodded and proceeded to introduce everyone to Aaron.

"How nice to see you all! Well, anyway, let me show you where you will be bunking." Aaron said.

The Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children followed Aaron as he walked away. They entered a glass elevator, which took them up to a large gold lobby that had a skylight streaming in sunlight from up above and a white marble floor. They walked out of the lobby down a turquoise hallway with navy blue carpets to another glass elevator. They got on it, and Aaron brought them to an upper floor that was reserved for V.I.P.S. The floor had enough rooms which happened to be the doors to their quarters. Aaron opened each door, and everyone saw what was inside.

The amount of beds varied in each room, but no matter what room it was, each bed had a clean white blanket, four white pillows, a white bed sheet, and a set of reading lights and switches on the headboard. Across from the bathroom doorway was a wooden cabinet, a small refrigerator, an ice bucket, a couple of drinking glasses, a couple of napkins, a coffee machine, little bags of coffee grounds, little bags of assorted teas, and a room service menu. The bathroom had two square shaped sinks, a bathtub with a green shower curtain, a toilet with a button to flush water, a hair blowdryer, a couple of soap bars, a couple of shampoo and body wash bottles, a few washcloths, and about ten towels.

The main area also had a bedside table between the far end of the beds, a telephone, a phone book underneath the table, a huge flat screen TV set, a TV remote, an alarm clock, a bedside table lamp, a couch that could convert into bed, a lamp, a desk with a complementary desktop computer, an orange swivel chair, a smaller table on wheels, a dresser drawer for clothing, and even a porthole on the wall, so they could look out at the water as the ship sailed each day.

They would not be setting sail until that night (and after a thirty minute lifeboat and safety drill, which was a requirement by the International Maritime Law), so they were free to do whatever they wanted, on or off the ship, but they had to return at dinnertime, for a special dinner and fireworks on the upper outdoor deck of the ship, which was near a pool and hot tub. Before they headed off to do whatever they wanted, they each picked out what rooms they would be sleeping in for each night. Adam, Tommy, Lil, Stu, and Didi got the first room on the left-hand side of the hallway, while Charles, Rachel, Chuckie, and Nicole got the first room on the right-hand side of the hallway. Benjamin, Megan, Phil, Wally, Betty, and Howard got the second room on the left-hand side of the hallway, while Camden, Angelica, Harold, Charlotte, and Drew got the second room on the right-hand side of the hallway. Bob, Susie, Stephen, Lucy, and Randy got the third room on the left-hand side of the hallway, while Emily, Dil, and Wendy got the third room on the right-hand side of the hallway. Cassi, Zack, and Regina got the fourth room on the left-hand side of the hallway, while Darin, Jesse, and Tiffany got the fourth room on the right-hand side of the hallway. And Abigail, George, Peter, and Kimi got the fifth room on the left-hand side of the hallway, while Chaz and Kira got the fifth room on the right-hand side of the hallway.

Before going off to enjoy themselves, Aaron gave them a quick tour of the cruise ship. He showed them the eateries, complete with buffets of various food, and a theater where the crew members showed a movie each night. Aaron then showed them the outdoor deck, where the fireworks would be shot off and where the first night's dinner would be held, as well as the Blue Lake Club, where dance parties would be held late each night, which anybody could attend. Aaron then left everyone alone.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying themselves. Charles, Rachel, Emily, Chuckie, and Nicole went to the ship's sports room, where they played a game of mini golf. Adam, Abigail, and Wally left the Lipschitz Cruise and lounged on the beach, and Angelica and Harold enjoyed a beautiful picnic prepared by Phil and Wally, complete with different types of finger sandwiches, ranging from chicken salad, smoked salmon, peanut butter and jelly, and much more. But throughout the day, Adam couldn't help but notice that Abigail tended to stay really close to him. When they hung out on the beach, Abigail found several seashells and showed them to Adam. When they went back onto the Lipschitz Cruise and played mini golf after Charles, Rachel, Emily, Chuckie, and Nicole left, Abigail offered to guide Adam around the golf course when he made his moves. And at lunch, Abigail sat next to him.

Eventually, the sun started to set, so everybody who was not on the ship headed back on, since they would be soon leaving port to set sail. Everyone regrouped, and they went up to the deck for the big dinner and fireworks celebration. Everyone was seated around a long rectangular table as plates of barbecue chicken, potato salad, and smoothies of their choice were handed to each person. A little while later, the fireworks started over the water, and the Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children enjoyed the display and ate ice cream sundaes for dessert. After those events, the ship left port, and they headed inside the ship to enjoy a late night of dancing and partying at the Blue Lake Club. Since the Rugrats children were under the age of 21, all of their key cards for the room had a corner chopped off, to inform the many bar tenders around the ship to not give them alcohol. Everyone headed for the club and enjoyed a night of dancing to all of their favorite music. All of the couples danced together, while the Rugrats children danced with each other. As they danced, Abigail took Adam out on to the dance floor, and they shared a few dances together, one of which was during the slow song of I Drive Myself Crazy. However, when that song came on, it was all Adam could do to keep a straight face. Listening to the lyrics of this song made him think about how he really wanted a girlfriend. But try as he might, Abigail obviously suspected something as that Broadway Boys song was ending and the dance floor was closing up for the night, since it was nearly 2:00 in the morning, which was when it closed.

"Is everything okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Adam replied.

Abigail frowned.

"Come on, Adam. You know you can tell me anything." Abigail said reassuringly.

However, Adam didn't say anything. Sure, he had a lovely day with Abigail, and it was obvious that she might have had feelings for him, but he just wasn't so sure. After several minutes, he finally broke the silence.

"Actually, Abigail, I'm growing tired. Maybe I should head back to my room." Adam said.

Abigail nodded, and she led Adam back to his room. Kimi was waiting outside the door for her daughter, and she saw Adam and Abigail walking down the hall towards the door.

"Abigail, what were you doing? Don't you know the club closes at 2:00? It's nearly 2:30!" Kimi asked as Adam and Abigail approached the door.

"Sorry, mom. It's just that me and Adam started to talk, and we lost track of time." Abigail replied. She then turned to Adam, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said "Goodnight, Adam.".

Adam blushed and wiped it away. He felt as if Abigail had come on a bit too strong, so he simply went into the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Abigail in the hall, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Something wrong?" Kimi asked as she and Abigail made their way their, Peter, and George's room.

Abigail sighed.

"Mom, the truth is that I like Adam, but I'm not so sure if he likes me." Abigail replied.

Kimi smiled.

"You know, sweetie, you may have come on a bit too strong by kissing him the way you did." Kimi said.

"Oh, so your saying to take things a bit slower with him then?" Abigail asked.

Kimi nodded and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Yes, and don't be too disappointed if he only decides to be friends." Kimi replied. She then said "You know, I never told you or your brother this, but I once dated Adam's dad.".

Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"You dated Mr. Pickles?" Abigail asked.

Kimi nodded.

"Yes. Back on October 26th of the year 2014, me, your uncle Chuckie, and your other friends parents were trying on our Halloween costumes in the garage of your uncle Chuckie, your aunt Nicole, your Grandpa Chaz, your Grandma Kira, Charles, and Rachel's house. While we did, we found TP+KF carved on the wall. Your uncle believed that Tommy had a crush on me, and the argument between them escalated to where their friendship fell apart." Kimi replied.

Abigail gasped.

"So then what happened?" Abigail asked.

Kimi smiled.

"The rest of the gang tried to bring the two back together, but all of our efforts backfired. But eventually, they made up when your uncle Chuckie saved Tommy from a couple of middle school goons who were chasing him." Kimi replied.

Abigail smiled.

"Well, that's great." Abigail said.

Kimi nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night, as everyone drifted off to sleep, Abigail thought about the conversation that she had with her mother. Suddenly, she got a brilliant idea. Since she was being too fast with Adam, she would slow down and take things a bit slower with him, so he would fall in love with her.

Meanwhile, in Adam, Tommy, Lil, Stu, and Didi's room, Adam laid awake as he thought about the events of that day. As he did, he had Abigail racing through his mind. He could tell that Abigail really liked him, but he wasn't sure if she was the girl for him. After all, dating a princess and one of your best friends since infanthood? Sure, he knew Peter, Kimi, and George, and he and his parents were friends with him since they had been babies, but he didn't want his feelings to be just a crush. He wanted to know if he really loved Abigail as more then just a friend. As he pondered those thoughts, he finally drifted off to sleep, in hopes for more big adventures of his 12th birthday vacation to come.


	3. Rachel And Camden's Trip To The Spa

**Chapter 3: Rachel And Camden's Trip To The Spa**

 _"Location: The Pacific Ocean, July 1st 2035"_

The next morning, the Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children woke up. They got dressed and split up to do what they wanted. Camden made her way out of her, Angelica, Harold, Charlotte, and Drew's room just in time to see Rachel make her way out of her, Charles, Chuckie, and Nicole's room.

"Hey, Rachel." Camden greeted.

Rachel turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Camden. What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

Camden shrugged.

"Nothing as of right now. What about you?" Camden asked.

Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to the spa." Rachel replied.

Camden raised an eyebrow.

"A spa? I didn't know the ship had a spa." Camden said.

"Of course it does! It's located inside the Olympics Fitness Center on the third floor." Rachel explained.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I could use a relaxing hour at the spa." Camden asked.

Rachel nodded.

"No, I don't mind at all. Your my best friend. Besides, I could use the company." Rachel replied.

Camden smiled, and she and Rachel headed towards the hallway elevator. They took the elevator to the third floor, where they walked down a hallway until they noticed a door with the words 'Olympics Fitness Center' displayed on it.

"Well, here's the place! Time for a nice relaxing hour at the spa!" Rachel said.

"Let's go!" Camden said.

Rachel pushed open the door, and she and Camden walked inside an air conditioned gym. The gym had different treadmills, weight lifting sets, floor exercise mats, stationary bicycles, yoga balls, and walking machines. Only six random guests were inside the room at the moment, since it was early in the morning and not everyone had woken up yet. The two of them walked through the gym until they reached a door on the left. It had the words 'Lipschitz Spa' displayed on it.

"I hope they have a steam room. A steam room session could really relax my muscles." Rachel said.

"I hope I can get a deep tissue massage." Camden said.

Rachel and Camden walked into the fancy spa. The spa room had a wooden desk a few feet away from the door, where a female crew member with blonde hair was standing.

"Hello, and welcome to the Lipschitz Spa. How can I help you today?" the woman asked.

"I'll have a thirty minute whole body deep tissue massage. And thirty minutes in the sauna." Camden replied.

"And I'll have a thirty minute lower back massage. And I would also like thirty minutes in the sauna." Rachel explained.

The woman nodded.

"Alright, just go into a massage room and I'll tell the expert massage therapists to take care of you. What are your names?" the woman asked.

"I'm Rachel Finster, and this is my friend, Camden Frumkin." Rachel replied.

The woman wrote their names down on a piece of paper, as well as their requested messages and the length of time for each one.

"Okay, go wait inside a massaging room and a massage therapist will be with you shortly." the woman instructed.

Rachel and Camden nodded, and the both of them went into a separate massaging room. Each of the massaging rooms had a lat cushioned table, a cabinet full of different hand lotions, a sink, a small soap dispenser, a small white towel on a metal rack, and a small radio that was currently playing a low violin tune. Rachel and Camden waited inside their massage rooms for their assigned massage therapist to enter.

* * *

In Rachel's room, the door opened up and an African-American woman came into the room. She had brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair, and she wore a white collared shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks. She smiled at Rachel as she entered the room and closed the door.

"Hello. My name is Sandra, and I'm your massage therapist." the woman introduced.

Rachel smiled.

"Hello there. It's nice to meet you." Rachel said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Remove your shirt and lay on your stomach on the table, and I'll get started on your lower back massage." Rachel instructed.

"Sure thing." Rachel said.

Rachel stepped up onto the table. She took off her shirt and placed it on floor in front of the table, and then she lied flat on the table on her stomach with her head slightly sticking off the end. She got comfortable as Sandra washed her hands and dried them up. She then opened up the cabinet full of lotions.

"Which scented lotion do you want me to use on your lower back? I have vanilla, pineapple, raspberry, green apples, ginger, cherry blossom, grape, banana, and sugar cookies." Sandra asked.

"I'll take... vanilla and sugar cookies. Can you use both?" Rachel asked.

Sandra nodded and took the selected bottles out of the cabinet.

"Of course I can. And by the way, the combination of vanilla and sugar cookies can go nicely together." Sandra replied.

Sandra applied a small squirt of both creams onto her hands and rubbed them together. She then began to perform Rachel's lower back massage. She started on the left of Rachel's lower back and slowly made her way to the right.

"Ahhhhh... this is so relaxing." Rachel said calmly with her eyes closed.

"Just let any trouble leave your mind, and focus on a happy day." Sandra instructed.

Rachel didn't reply. She just smiled as she was comfortable with the massage.

* * *

In Camden's room, a white woman came into the room. She had pale skin, red hair, and green eyes, and she also wore a white collared shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and white socks.

"Hello. I'm Savannah, your massage therapist. It's so nice to meet you." the woman introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you too." Camden said.

Savannah smiled.

"Okay. Now, take off your shirt, lay stomach-down on the table, and I'll get started on your full body massage." Savannah instructed.

Camden nodded, took off her shirt, placed it on the floor in front of the table, and laid on the table with her head slightly sticking off the end. Savannah washed her hands and dried them. She then opened up the cabinet of hand lotions.

"Which scented hand lotion do you want me to use? I have tangerine, blueberry, strawberry, honey dew, red apples, blackberry, orange, coconut, cinnamon, and cucumber-melon." Savannah asked.

"I'll go with... coconut and tangerine. Can I use two lotions instead of one?" Camden asked.

"Sure." Savannah replied.

Savannah applied a small squirt of both creams onto her hands and rubbed them together. She then began to carry out Camden's full body massage. She started at the shoulders and slowly moved down the upper back.

"Ahhh... this is the life." Camden said calmly.

"Empty your mind of all unhappy thoughts, and think about happy and calm thoughts." Savannah instructed.

Camden smiled to herself as her message continued.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rachel and Camden were finished with their massages. The massage therapists used a damp towel to wipe excess lotion off of their backsides. Rachel and Camden grabbed their shirts, put them back on, and left their massage rooms. Upon exiting their massage rooms, the woman behind the desk handed Rachel and Camden each a white bathrobe.

"You'll need these for the sauna. When your done, place them in the hamper outside the sauna door." the woman instructed.

"Thanks. You've been very helpful." Camden said.

The woman nodded.

"Your welcome. The sauna is to your left. Enjoy it." the woman said.

"We will. Thank you!" Rachel said.

Rachel and Camden headed into a dressing room, took off their clothes, and put on the bathrobes. They then left the dressing room and headed into the sauna room. Inside the room were about 6 wooden benches. The walls, floor, and ceiling were made out of pure polished oak wood, and a small wooden podium in the middle of room had a few holes in it that steam slowly came out of. Rachel and Camden walked inside the room and sat down together at a bench. There was no one else inside the room.

"Now for some nice... steamy... relaxation. I can totally use it." Camden said calmly.

"Me too." Rachel said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rachel and Camden's time in the sauna was over. They exited the sauna room, headed to the dressing room, and took off their bathrobes and put back on their clothes. They left the dressing room, dumping the used robes in the hamper, and smiled at the woman behind the desk.

"Thanks for providing us with a relaxing day at the spa." Rachel said.

The woman smiled.

"No problem. I'm glad that I could help you." the woman said.

Rachel smiled, and she and Camden walked out of the spa door.


	4. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 4: A Familiar Face**

Meanwhile, Adam, Emily, and Tommy were in the lobby.

"So, what do you kids want to do?" Tommy asked.

"Why don't go to the 2nd floor? I heard that they have an arcade." Emily asked.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's go." Adam said.

Adam, Emily, and Tommy walked over to the elevator. Tommy reached his arm out and pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped inside. The doors then closed, and Emily pushed the button for the 2nd floor. Once on the 2nd floor, they stepped out as a family of seven people walked into the elevator. Adam, Emily, and Tommy walked away from the elevators and walked around the 2nd floor until they came across the arcade, which was called LipschitzQuest.

"There's the arcade right over there!" Emily said, pointing over to it.

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out three green cards that they had been handed to use in the arcade. He handed two of the cards to his son and niece, while he held onto the third card. They then walked inside the arcade, which they found out had a lobby. Emily gasped upon seeing it.

"Wow, look at this place. It's huge!" Emily said in disbelief.

The lobby was a huge circular area that had a ceiling leading all the way up to the top level of the Lipschitz Cruise, allowing guests to catch a glimpse of every level of the ship. Around the perimeter of the lobby were the entrances to four 'Zones' of LipschitzQuest: Explore Zone, Score Zone, Create Zone, and Replay Zone. They decided to go into Score Zone, where they started to play the games. Adam immediately noticed the game Hero's Duty in an actual replica of the game's cabinet from Litwak's Arcade.

"Hey, look at that. It's Hero's Duty." Adam muttered in surprise.

Adam swiped his card in the reader, pushed the play button, and chose the space gun to the left. Adam began to play, and while he did, Emily played a pinball game that had a police theme to it, while Tommy stood nearby and watched them. Emily was great at launching the ball upwards, and she won points at a really fast pace. Just as Emily's last ball went down the tunnel, Adam's game on Hero's Duty ended with him losing as his chosen screen character was eaten by one of the Cy-Bugs. He then walked over to a dome game called Wheel of Fortune, and he swiped his card in the reader and pushed the Play button. The game started up as a blue light rushed all around the numbered lights. Adam placed his hand over the Stop Spinning button, hoping to land the blue light on Spin Zone, so he could spin the wheel in the middle. He hit the button right on time, and the wheel in the middle began to spin around at a fast speed. It eventually stopped as the arrow kicked in, and it landed on a triangle with the number 10,000 on it.

"YES! I DID IT! YES! YES, I WON!" Adam yelled happily.

"Yeah, I noticed. That's pretty cool!" a voice said.

Adam, Emily, and Tommy looked over to see who just spoke. It was a woman around Tommy's age with pale skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes, and she wore an orange shirt, a dark green skirt, and black high heels. Tommy saw that she looked vaguely familiar to him, and after a few seconds, his eyes grew with recognition.

"Rachel?" Tommy asked.

Rachel looked over at him, and her eyes widened.

"Tommy?" Rachel asked.

Emily frowned.

"Uh, you two know each other?" Emily asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Yes, I'm Rachel Ann Wyatt Alcroft, an old friend of his from twenty one years ago." Rachel replied.

"Oh, I see." Megan said.

Tommy was lost in thought at that point, as he had flashbacks back to the year 2014, which was when he was in middle school and went out with Rachel before she moved away. But now, here she was again, twenty one years later on his son's 12th birthday vacation.

"Rachel, how are you? What are you doing here on the ship?" Tommy asked.

Rachel smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just here on vacation for a few days. It was really nice to run into you like this." Rachel said. She then looked at Adam and Emily, and she said "I don't believe I've ever seen you two before. What are your names?".

"I'm Adam Pickles." Adam replied. He then pointed to Emily and said "And she's Emily Pickles, my cousin.".

Rachel smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Adam and Emily." Rachel said. She then looked back at Tommy and said "Congratulations with the new family.".

Tommy smiled.

"Thanks. Do you want to join in on our fun?" Tommy asked politely.

"That's nice of you to offer that, but I already have other plans. Still, maybe I'll see you later or something." Rachel replied.

Tommy nodded.

"So, is anyone else here with you?" Tommy asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Yes, I am. Do you remember Timmy McNulty?" Rachel asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Well, we got married and had a daughter named Denise. She wasn't that enthusiastic about coming here, but she's here... texting her friends back in the room." Rachel replied.

Emily frowned.

"That's too bad. She has no idea on what she's missing in this ship." Emily said.

"Good point there." Rachel said. She then started walking away and said "Well, I have to go. Me and Timmy are taking Denise to the eatery for breakfast. I'll see you guys later.".

"Bye, Rachel!" Adam and Emily said in unison, smiling and waving to her.

Rachel smiled, waved back, and walked out of the arcade.


	5. Riding The Virtual Rails

**Chapter 5: Riding The Virtual Rails**

 _Note: The spa idea in Chapter 3 and the arcade idea in Chapter 4 were inspired by parts of the author_ _GiovanniGo's story Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical._

* * *

After Rachel left, Dil, Cassi, and Darin entered the arcade, and they walked over to where Adam, Emily, and Tommy.

"Hi, guys. What's new?" Dil asked.

Emily smiled at her father.

"Nothing much. Me and Adam just tried out four games so far. I'm having a great time." Emily replied.

"I'm glad you are. Is it okay if we join you?" Dil asked.

"Sure." Tommy replied.

Adam looked around.

"So, what should we do now?" Adam asked.

Darin looked at a map on the wall.

"Hey, I know! Food's on the fifth floor! And it's a freaking Cheesecake Factory to boot! We've got to go there!" Cassi replied.

"Uh... no." Emily said. She then turned to Tommy and asked "Uncle Tommy, what do you say?".

"Why do you always listen to Tommy? "It's always 'Tommy this' and 'Tommy that'! How about giving us a turn, eh?" Darin asked.

"Because every time we do that, we wind up at a food court." Emily replied.

Tommy ignored all the extra comments and focused on the map.

"Okay, guys, let's head to the Create Zone." Tommy said.

"Why?" Cassi asked.

"Two words. CyberRollercoaster 71." Tommy replied.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. In this ride, you design your own rollercoaster and then ride it, like CyberSpace Mountain in Disney World?" Dil asked.

Tommy nodded and motioned to a small computer kiosk in front of them.

"Yep. You design the coaster on this thing, using both normal coaster track as well as all sorts of other crazy things, like black holes and comets, and then ride it in one of the two person motion simulators over there." Tommy replied.

Dil looked over to where Tommy was talking about to see a long corridor with huge orange and green pods lining either side that were spinning around furiously. Apparently, these were the motion simulators. Dil gulped nervously before turning back to Tommy.

"T, promise me that you'll make the coaster calm, okay?" Dil asked.

Tommy smiled.

"Don't worry about it, bro. I'll make sure of it." Tommy replied.

* * *

A few stations over, Adam and Emily were trying to make the same negotiation, but with a little less success.

"Aw, come on, Adam. You've got to let me put one loop in!" Emily pleaded.

"No! You can use anything else available, but no inversions!" Adam said angrily.

"Fine." Emily said reluctantly.

* * *

At the final module were Cassi and Darin. They were creating a very aggressive rollercoaster, but for a more devious reason.

"Okay, here's the plan. The guy at the entrance of this ride gave us this little doodad so the computer knows what coaster we made when we board the ride, right?" Cassi asked, holding up a card key.

"Yeah! We had to swipe it through a scanner before we began designing the coaster here, and we'll have to swipe it again when we get on!" Darin replied.

"That was a hypothetical question, Darin." Cassi said angrily. She then calmed down and said "Anyway, so what we're going to do is create the most violent, crazy, pants-wetting, vomit-inducing nightmare on rails we can think up. When we're done with that, we'll inconspicuously swap cards with Tommy and Dil. Then, they'll be the ones riding that monster!".

"Your right! That's brilliant!" Darin said.

And so, Cassi and Darin began crafting the most elaborate coaster imaginable, cramming in as many loops, corkscrews, and various other more creative inversions (like having the car get sucked into a tornado) as possible. When they were done, they were quite pleased to discover that their coaster got a five out of five on the 'Scare-o-Meter'.

"High five, pal. We got ourselves a winner." Cassi declared, holding up her hand.

* * *

After everyone was done designing their rollercoaster, there was still another line to wait in until they reached the motion simulators. At this point, Cassi attempted to make her move and swap her card with Tommy's. She 'accidentally' bumped into Tommy, causing both of their cards to fall to the floor.

"Whoops! I totally unintentionally knocked both of our cards to the floor, and I just can't figure out which card is your's and which one is mine!" Cassi said.

"Don't worry about it, Cassi. I kept my eyes on them. Here, this one was your's." Tommy said, some obvious suspicion on his voice.

Tommy handed Cassi back her card.

"A-Wha? I mean... erm... thanks, Mr. Pickles." Cassi said, taking her card back.

She waited a few awkward moments before bumping into Tommy again and achieving the same result.

"Oh dear! Once again, I completely by accident bumped into you and knocked our cards to the floor!" Cassi said in false shock.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, not fooled. After a moment of thought, he reached down and grabbed Cassi's card, noticing the sudden grin on the girl's face.

"Oh yeah, that one was definitely your card." Cassi said.

"Right." Tommy mumbled.

Cassi took 'her' card and handed it to Darin, apparently for safe keeping. Meanwhile, Dil was watching all of this from a distance.

"Say, Tommy? What's going on?" Dil asked in a low tone.

"Cassi's trying to get us to ride their coaster, so that can only mean one thing." Tommy replied, making sure the duo behind him couldn't hear.

"They made a really nasty one." Dil said in realization. He then asked "What are we going to do?".

Tommy leaned in close and whispered something to Dil. After a couple seconds, Dil's face brightened up.

"Sure thing, T. You can count on me." Dil said.

Dil made his way over to Darin. After he reached the boy, he pointed over his shoulder.

"Hey, Darin! Look! It's a giant Reptar suit!" Dil said.

"Huh? Where?" Darin asked, turning around to look where Dil was pointing.

While his back was turned, Dil noticed Tommy's card sticking out of the boy's back pocket. Quickly and quietly, he pulled it out and replaced it with Cassi's card.

"I don't see anything." Darin said, turning back around.

Dil shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess you must of missed him." Dil said.

Dil walked back to Tommy, and he discreetly gave his brother a thumbs up.

"Good job, Dil. Come on, we're next in line. We better get out of here before Cassi and Darin realize we turned the tables back." Tommy said.

Tommy and Dil walked down the hallway until they reached a vacant pod. When they got there, a crew member took their card and swiped it through a scanner, loading the ride onto the motion simulator.

"You ready?" Tommy asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Dil replied.

The two of them climbed into the motion simulator and pulled down on the seating restraints (the over-the-head kind, in case the coaster was built with loops). Soon after, the screen came down, showing the beginning of the rollercoaster that they designed. Suddenly, their 'car' shook and 'lunged' forward, and the ride began. The pod spun and turned in time with the action going on onscreen, making it feel like they were actually riding the rollercoaster. After about two minutes of spinning, dipping, and twirling around, the ride they had built finally came to it's conclusion.

"Phew. That was pretty cool, huh?" Dil asked.

"Yeah. Of course, there might be a little bias in that. I mean, we 'built' the thing, after all." Tommy replied.

The two brothers shared a laugh as the restraints rose, allowing them to exit. As they left the attraction, they noticed that Adam and Emily were already waiting for them. Adam and Emily's hair were frazzled, and Adam didn't look very happy.

"This is why I said 'no inversions'." Adam said in a low tone.

"Hey, guys. Nice look." Tommy greeted.

"You can thank Emily for that one." Adam said. He then sighed and said "And I thought I had made that ride mild enough.".

Emily giggled.

"A little too mild, if you ask me. It got like a... what? Zero out of five on that 'Scare-o-meter' thing?" Emily asked.

"Well, you should have ridden with Cassi and Darin. I heard they made quite the coaster." Dil replied.

Almost as if on cue, the four of them spotted Cassi and Darin stumble out of CyberRollercoaster 71. They swayed back and forward and walked so erratically that it looked like they were intoxicated.

"Ugh. I think I'm going to puke." Cassi said weakly.

"Same here. If only I could walk in a straight enough line to reach the restrooms..." Darin started to say.

Neither one of them made it. They collapsed on the ground, out cold, right at the feet of Adam, Emily, Tommy, and Dil.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what happened?" Adam asked.

"Oh, not that much. They just learned that we're willing to fight fire with fire." Tommy replied.

"Or, in this case, a horribly violent rollercoaster with mere gullibility." Dil added.


	6. Pick Your Poison

**Chapter 6: Pick Your Poison**

Meanwhile, Abigail, Kimi, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Charlotte, and Kira were sunbathing on lounge chairs beside the pool. Abigail and Kimi were wearing gray bikinis, Lil and Angelica were wearing pink bikinis, Susie and Kira were wearing yellow one-pieces, and Charlotte was wearing a dark blue one-piece. However, during the time that they were there, it was starting to get hot.

"Oh, man, am I hot. I'm blazing. I'm on fire. I'm burning up..." Angelica started to complain.

"Stop whining about the heat! We'll go somewhere that's air conditioned soon!" Susie said angrily.

"The heat? I was talking about my amazing good looks." Angelica said.

"Well then, permit me to be somewhat cold..." Susie started to say.

Charlotte looked up to see something nearby.

"Hey, guys? What's over there?" Charlotte asked.

Everyone turned and saw what Charlotte was pointing at. Nearby the pool area, there was a room, and above the entrance was the name 'Station Ice'.

"Hmm, that looks interesting. How about we go in and see what it's all about?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kimi replied.

Abigail, Kimi, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Charlotte, and Kira got up, and they entered Station Ice. Once inside, they discovered that it was, indeed, cool. In fact, it was downright freezing!

"Brr. Okay... I'd... rather... be... out... in... the... heat... right... now. It's... really... cold... in... here." Susie said.

Susie, without warning, suddenly stiffened up and fell flat on her face!

"Heh, look! Susie turned into a dork-sicle! Ha, ha! What a 'stiff!'" Angelica said.

"Your hilarious, Angelica." Kimi said sarcastically.

After winding through a couple of narrow tunnels in the beginning of Ice Station Cool, they came into a large room that was full of Coca-Cola products. It was bit warmer, so Susie thawed out, but it was still refreshingly cool.

"What the heck! This place is full of Coke junk!" Angelica said in disbelief.

"Hey, Angelica. Isn't that free Coca-Cola I see over there?" Abigail asked tauntingly.

Angelica turned towards where Abigail was pointing to and saw a bunch of soda dispensers giving out free Coke.

"WOAH! If it's free, to heck with what I just said! OUT OF MY WAY!" Angelica replied.

Angelica ran over to the soda dispensers, pushing about twenty little kids out of her way, and she stuck her head under one of the nozzles and began flooding her mouth with Coke. However, after a few seconds, her eyes widened and she immediately began spiting all of the soda back up.

"BLEH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STUFF? THIS ISN'T COKE!" Angelica asked angrily.

Lil walked up and observed what exactly the machines were giving out.

"Ah, here's the problem, Angelica. All of the sodas here are samples of Coca-Cola from around the world. I think you just drank a sample of Mexican Coke." Lil replied.

"Phff, no kidding! It tastes like they put Mexican water in it! Somebody give me a breath mint!" Angelica said.

While Angelica was wallowing in agony, Kira got two cups of Japanese Coke and handed one of them to her daughter.

"Here, you go, Kimi. Some Japanese drinks for Japanese women." Kira said.

"Thanks, mom. Here's to the mother country, eh?" Kimi asked.

Kira nodded, and she and Kimi took a sip. But immediately after, like Angelica, they began to spit it back out.

"Ugh! I guess some things are better left Americanized, huh?" Kimi asked.

"Urp... agreed." Kira replied.

"Hey, mom, Grandma Kira! You should try the Italian Coca-Cola! It's really good!" Abigail said.

"Yeah! It's got a pretty cool fruity flavor." Susie added.

Kimi and Kira hesitantly got a cup of the Italian coke and took a sip. As it turned out, Abigail was right. It was great.

"Wow, this stuff's pretty good!" Kimi said.

"Yeah... interesting. We thought the Japanese Coke tasted horrible, but we liked the Italian Coke. I wonder why? We're Japanese, not Italians!" Kira said.

Kimi thought about it and then shrugged.

"Eh, never mind. It's not a big deal." Kimi said.

Angelica, meanwhile, was busy hatching up a mean plot. She filled up a cup with all of the different Coca-Colas and then approached Susie, who had placed her cup of Japanese Coke (unlike Kimi and Kira, she liked it) on the counter. She placed her Coke mix on the counter next to Susie's Coke.

"Hey, Susie. How's it going?" Angelica asked.

"Uh... pretty good. How about you?" Susie asked.

"Oh, I've been doing fine." Angelica replied.

Making sure Susie wasn't looking, Angelica made her move. She swapped her Coke with Susie's just before she looked back over.

"So, what's been your favorite part of the trip so far?" Susie asked.

"Well, I guess it's been hanging out with all of you." Angelica replied.

Susie nodded and casually glanced down at the counter, where she noticed something odd. The Japanese Coke, being fruit flavored, was pink in color, but now her Coke looked like black sludge! Susie immediately figured out what Angelica was trying to do and, making sure she wasn't looking, switched the cups back.

"Yeah, your right. Like you, I also like hanging out with my family members and our friends." Susie said.

Angelica nodded and grabbed her cup. Thinking that it was Susie's 'safe' Coke, she drank the whole thing. Susie couldn't help but laugh as Angelica began making the weirdest face she ever saw.

"Ugh... uh... excuse me... for a... urp... moment." Angelica said.

Angelica blasted out of Station Ice, frantically searching for a restroom to throw up in. Charlotte frowned after seeing her daughter run out.

"What's her problem?" Charlotte asked.

Susie smirked.

"Oh, nothing. I just gave her a taste of her own medicine. Literally." Susie replied.


	7. A Sweet Snack

**Chapter 7: A Sweet Snack**

 _Note: The candy store idea in this chapter is inspired by a part of GiovanniGo's story Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical._

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil and Wally were checking out stores that the Lipschitz Cruise had on each of the floors. As they walked around and looked at the stores that were on the first floor, Wally noticed a store that was called 'The Sugar Confectionery'.

"What's a sugar confectionery?" Wally asked in confusion.

"It's just a fancy name for Candy Store." Phil replied. He then said "Come on. Let's go see what they have.".

The husband and wife pair entered the store through an open door. The shop was full of candies, cookies, brownies, chocolate, and other sweets that were being sold, and there were also various treats with Rice Krispy mixtures, Candy Apples, sour candy powder, "M&Ms", fresh cake pops, various lollipops, and boxes of assorted luxury chocolates. Behind a counter, a male crew member was mixing cotton candy in a huge metal drum. Behind another counter, a female crew member was dipping green apples into vats of caramel and melted chocolate to made Candy Apples. One of the cash register counters also had a glass display case filed with various cookies, brownies, cake pops, Candy Apples, various candy coated Rice Krispy treats, various candy coated marshmallow treats, chocolate covered bananas, chocolate covered strawberries, and more. People came and went, bought snacks, and looked around. Crew members worked hard, restocked the shelves, cleaned up any messes, and cooked up the snacks that the Sugar Confectionery had to offer.

"I could really use a snack." Wally said.

Wally took out her pocket book, walked over, and stood in line at the counter with the glass display case.

"I'll get a snack too." Phil said.

Phil stood in line with his wife. Nine other adults and three kids were ahead of them, and it was only eight minutes of waiting before Phil and Wally reached the counter and display case. A female crew member stood behind the counter, smiling at them.

"Hi there. How can I help you two fine people today?" the woman asked.

Wally studied the display case.

 _"Hmm... let me see."_ Wally thought.

Wally then noticed a chocolate chip cookie that was the size of a small dinner plate. Half of the cookie was covered with hardened chocolate, while the other half was covered with hardened vanilla. Wally's mouth watered with delight, and she pointed to it.

"That looks good. What is it?" Wally asked.

"That's one of our specialties. It's called the Reptar Délice de cookie." the woman replied.

"Wow. I'll have one." Wally said.

The woman nodded.

"Good choice. You'll love it." the woman said.

"And I'll have one of the Rice Krispy treats with the M&Ms all over it." Phil announced.

Another female crew member took out 2 paper pouches from underneath the counter, opened up the back panel to the display case, and put each snack into the right pouch. She then closed up the case and placed the snacks on the counter.

"Since I heard that you two are friends with the royal family of The Confederacy, you'll be able to take the snacks for free. Enjoy them." the first woman said.

Wally thanked the woman, and she and Phil grabbed their snacks and walked out of The Sugar Confectionery.


	8. Dancing The Night Away

**Chapter 8: Dancing The Night Away**

The day went on, and soon, the sun was beginning to set over the the Lipschitz Cruise. The pool was long closed by now, and the stores were closing down for the night. Just about everywhere on the ship, the action and excitement was coming to an end.

Everywhere, that is, except one place.

For some places on the ship, things were just getting started. Rooms, decks, and clubs that were quiet all day were opening up, letting the music inside pour out into the ship. Lights everywhere were flashing, and the atmosphere was one of intense partying.

After finishing up with what they wanted to do, the Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children regrouped and decided on what they wanted to do.

"Alright, so there are a lot of different places that we can visit here. A few dance halls, including the Blue Lake Club, and the Comedy Warehouse. Where do you guys want to go first?" Peter asked.

"I vote for the Comedy Warehouse." Drew replied.

Everyone else agreed with Drew.

"Alright then, it's settled. The Comedy Warehouse it is." Peter said.

* * *

'Warehouse' was an appropriate term for the room that the comedy was being housed in. The walls were literally covered in different memorabilia. Everything from movie posters and toys to old 'Closed for Refurbishment' signs and various other knick-knacks were hanging from the walls. As for the layout of the warehouse itself, there was a stage at the front of the room with elevated seats going all the way up into the back, much like a movie theater. However, there was also a long, narrow table in front of each row of seats, making each seat a 'bar seat'.

When the Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children got inside, they sat down in one of the rows in groups of each family. From where she was sitting, Angelica was right next to a wall, where a phone was hanging rather suspiciously.

"Hey, what do you think this is for?" Angelica asked. She picked the phone off the receiver and asked "Hello? Can you hear me now?".

"It's a prop, honey. You know, like every other thing in this room." Harold replied.

Angelica nodded and hung up the phone. Soon, the warehouse was starting to fill up, and an announcer began talking to the crowd. Not surprisingly, though, he spent more time making jokes then actually announcing anything.

"Due to popular request, tonight's performance will not be in Portuguese." the announcer said.

There was a few scattered applauds at this 'announcement'.

"If you just applauded to that, then you are racist... jerks." the announcer said.

"Hmm... I think I'm starting to get the idea as to what humor we're going to be seeing here." Betty said, smiling a bit to herself.

"What? Cornball comedy? Why the heck would you want that? This is a nightclub, for crying out loud! Where's the raunchy stuff?" Angelica asked angrily.

Eventually, everyone was seated and the lights dimmed. Suddenly, a very energetic hostess walked through the onstage doors and quickly introduced herself.

"Hi, everyone, and welcome to the Comedy Warehouse! What we do here is called 'improv comedy', which means we get input from you guys and then pretty much just make everything up as we go along." the hostess announced.

"Improv? How's that going to work? I mean, you can't write improv." Bob asked.

"What are you talking about, son? They're going to act it out on the stage, not write it anywhere." Stephen replied.

The hostess continued speaking.

"Anyway, before we begin, I want to call a friend of mine and see if they have any ideas to get us started." the hostess said.

The hostess walked over to a phone that was on the stage and began dialing a number. Suddenly, the phone that was right next to Angelica began to ring.

"Oh no." Phil muttered.

Seeing that everyone's face was one of pure fear at the thought of her talking to the woman onstage, Angelica gave the rest of the group a sinister grin before picking up the phone again.

"Hellooooo." Angelica cooed into the receiver.

"Hiya! What's your name?" the hostess asked on the other end of the phone.

"Angelica." Angelica replied.

"Okay, and where are you from?" the hostess asked.

"Modesto, California." Angelica replied.

"Okay, and are you here with anyone tonight?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah! All these losers over here!" Angelica replied. She pointed at everyone else in the row and explained "The big brown haired tub of lard is Phil. He's some big, high-falutin' CEO of his own restaurant.".

"Hey! I'm not a tub!" Phil shouted, loud enough to be heard over the phone.

Angelica smirked.

"Anyway, the two dark purple haired kids in gray clothing over there are Abigail and George, and let me tell you, their really high maintenance. They're royalty, you see." Angelica explained.

"Oh, that does it. Next time we play some sort of sport, I am so going to aim at your face." Abigail growled, running her fingers though her hair.

Angelica proceeded to go through everyone else and insult them (except Camden, Harold, Drew, and Charlotte) before finally reaching Chuckie.

"And the last idiot is none other then Chuckie Finster. Finster here is a sniveling coward who probably jumps at his own shadow and whose standing order wherever he goes is 'try not to screw this up too bad'. Quite honestly, I'm usually embarrassed to actually know him." Angelica explained.

Chuckie, at this point, was burring his head in shame, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Way to go, Angelica. I think you just destroyed my brother's ego." Kimi 'congratulated' sarcastically.

"He had one to begin with?" Angelica asked.

The hostess nodded.

"I see. Well, thanks for the info. It was nice talking to you." the hostess said.

With that, the hostess hung up the phone. She then went back to the onstage door, opened it up, and shouted inside.

"Alright, guys! You can come out now!" the hostess shouted.

Suddenly, three more people walked out the door and onto the stage. When all four comedians lined up, music began to play.

"Alright, so now what we're going to do is sing a song about my new friend, Angelica!" the first comedian announced.

Angelica grinned, while everyone else went pale. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Angelica was still laughing as she walked out of the Comedy Warehouse.

"Ha, ha, ha! Man, you losers should've seen the looks on your faces! If I had a video camera, I would've taped all of you and sold the thing to Z when he was still alive! I'm sure he would have gotten a kick of it too!" Angelica guffawed, trying to hold back tears.

"If you had a video camera, I would've shoved the thing so far down your ugly little throat, you'd have a video of the inside of your underwear!" Susie corrected, smoke pouring out of her ears.

"So, Zack, do you want me to hold Angelica down while you beat her up, or the other way around?" Jesse asked.

Zack folded his arms and glared at Angelica.

"I say we both beat her up." Zack replied.

Chuckie didn't say anything. He hadn't said anything since the song. Instead, he refused to socialize with anyone. Tommy, on the other hand, was busy mumbling some choice words in Hebrew as he stared at Angelica, trying his hardest to refrain from throwing a few punches at his older cousin. However, while the group had been pretty off-put by Angelica's stunt in the Comedy Warehouse, being back in the party-filled hallways of the ship slowly brought their moods back up.

"Well, I guess we should hit the Blue Lake Club next." Stu suggested.

Everyone agreed with him, and they made their way to the Blue Lake Club. Once there, they all began dancing. However, Chuckie simply walked over to the bar, sat down, and ordered a drink. Nicole was the first to notice that.

"Gee, he's still bummed out over that whole musical number, isn't he?" Nicole asked Tommy.

"I guess so. I mean, Angelica was a jerk for humiliating us like that, but Chuckie must've really taken it hard." Tommy replied.

Unable to stand seeing her husband so depressed, Nicole made her way over to Chuckie and sat down next to him.

"Hey, you okay, Chuckie?" Nicole asked gently.

"I'm fine." Chuckie replied almost inaudibly.

"Why don't you go out on the dance floor and strut your stuff a little bit?" Nicole asked.

"I'm not a good dancer." Chuckie replied.

"Not a good dancer? Come on, I know you can dance. We've danced together many times before." Nicole said.

At that point, the barkeep came up and gave Chuckie his drink, which was root beer, since he thought alcohol tasted bad. As Nicole watched Chuckie remain quiet and take a sip of his drink, Nicole realized that she needed to stop beating around the bush and get to the point.

"Okay, look, Chuckie. I know Angelica was acting like a total jerk back at the Comedy Warehouse, but you can't let that bother you!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, but she made me look like an idiot in front of everyone in that show." Chuckie said.

"Aw, come on. I don't think anyone was taking her seriously. It was the Comedy Warehouse, after all! They probably thought that she was just joking around. Trust me, if anyone in that show actually thought for a second that you were a complete wuss who couldn't do anything right, I'd give then a reminder they wouldn't soon forget." Nicole said.

The tan skinned woman slowly got up and started walking back to the dance floor before turning back to Chuckie.

"Come on. You want to dance with me?" Nicole asked.

Chuckie immediately snapped to attention and stared at his wife, wide-eyed.

"D-D-Dance? W-W-With you? B-B-But, I don't think you can really dance as a pair to techno." Chuckie asked nervously.

Nicole held out her hand.

"So? There's a first time for everything. The way I see it, you can dance to any type of music as a pair. You just need two people." Nicole replied.

Slowly, but surely, Chuckie reached out and held onto her hand. Almost immediately, Nicole pulled him to his feet and out onto the dance floor. When she did so, quite a large group of people stopped to watch them, the least of which were the Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children.

"Uh, Nicole, everyone's looking at us." Chuckie whispered.

Nicole smirked.

"Let them look. They're just jealous." Nicole said softly.


	9. The End Of The Trip

**Chapter 9: The End Of The Trip**

 _"Location: The Pacific Ocean, July 6th 2035"_

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. The Rugrats, Regina, Tiffany, the Rugrats parents, Celeste, and the Rugrats children continued doing whatever they wanted to do and relaxed. On the last night of the trip, after dinner, everybody gathered at the Blue Lake Club for one last night of partying fun. During the dancing, Abigail spotted Adam sitting alone across the dance floor from where she was with Chaz and Kira. She figured that she had been slow enough with trying to get him to like her, so she walked over to him.

"Hey, Adam." Abigail greeted.

Adam looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey, Abigail." Adam greeted.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Abigail asked.

Adam nodded, and Abigail took his hand. The two of them went out to the dance floor, where on this particular night, they had gone retro and were playing music from the late 1990's and early 2000's. Who Let the Dogs Out by the Baha Men came on, and Adam and Abigail got their groove on. As the night continued, Adam, to Abigail's surprise and happiness, started to slowly fall for her. He loved the sweet sound of her voice as she continued to talk, and the smoothness of her skin as they held hands and danced. By the end of the night, the two shared a kiss before Abigail headed off with George, Peter, Kimi, Chaz, and Kira, since at that point, the club was closing for the night. Tommy and Lil found Adam, and the three of them headed back to their, Stu, and Didi's room to get a few hours of sleep before the ship landed back at Modesto. As Adam laid in bed that night, trying to wind down from the exciting and invigorating day that he had, he couldn't stop thinking about how sweet Abigail was. Would she possibly be the start of a new relationship? Only time would tell, since he would have to wait and see what happened.

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, July 7th 2035"_

The next day, everyone woke up early and grabbed a quick bite of breakfast before the Lipschitz Cruise stopped at the Modesto Dockyard. They got off of the ship and drove back to the Pickles house.

"So, did you have a good time, Adam?" Peter asked as everyone walked up to the front door.

Adam nodded and hugged Peter.

"Peter, words cannot express how awesome this trip was. Thank you for the best birthday present anybody could have given me." Adam replied.

Peter smiled.

"Your welcome, my friend." Peter said.


End file.
